Love is a Battlefield
by Blitzwolfmon2099
Summary: Three autobot seekers use Shockwave's space bridge to travel to Earth to join Optimus' crew. Ricochet, the eldest, falls for Starscream of all bots. Will this crush lead to her end? G1 verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter 1**

Three winged figures moved through the shadows of Cybertron's back alleys. The winged figure in front looking cautiously around as they moved from alley to alley while the figure in back occasionally glanced up keeping an eye out for airborn threats.

Eventually the trio made it to their destination, Shockwave's Tower. Three pairs of sapphire blue optics locked sights on the tower as they cautiously stepped out of the shadows revealing the winged figures as seekers.

The lead seeker, a femme, was mostly black with her lower arms and servos being gold. The bottomedge of her wings had a gold stripe. Her face was dark grey and the glass of her cockpit was sky blue. She was also a head shorter than the other two seekers armed with two silver arm mounted lasers.

The second seeker, a mech, stopped next to the femme. He was silver from helm to pede including his two arm mounted lasers. The glass of his cockpit was also sky blue.

The last seeker, also a mech, came up on the femme's left side. He, like the other mech, was silver from helm to pede. However his forearms and servos were cobalt blue. On his shoulders were cobalt hawks with wings spread and curved upward. Like the other two the glass of his cockpit was sky blue and his arm mounted lasers were silver. A cobalt stripe lined the bottomedge of his wings.

What was really interesting about the three seekers was that they had the Autobot insignia on each of their wings. The insignias were the only trace of red on any of them.

As the trio looked over the tower for an easy entrance point the solid silver mech said to the black and gold femme"I don't know about this, Ricochet. This place is supposed to be well guarded."

The femme designated as Ricochet said "Come on! Where are your spinal struts, Lightspeed? If this place is so well guarded then how come Elita-1's group have raided this place before?"

The said silver mech designated as Lightspeed replied "It's not that I'm afraid, Ricochet, it's the fact that this isn't an energon raid. We're sneaking in there to use the space bridge to go to Earth so we can join Optimus Prime's crew. At best this mission is crazy!"

"Crazy, maybe, but it was our commander's last wish Lightspeed." Ricochet said as she turned to the silver and cobalt seeker and asked " Hawkeye, see an entrance point?"

The silver and cobalt seeker designated as Hawkeye answered " I do, Ricochet. It's on the west side but it's virtually unguarded. I suspect that the security droids that are supposed to be there are inside."

" Kinda makes sneaking difficult, huh?" Lightspeed sighed.

"Difficult but not impossible. Besides overcoming tough odds are what we specialize in. Let's do this! Move out!" Ricochet said as she moved forward with Lightspeed and Hawkeye right behind. The trio easily entered from where Hawkeye mentioned.

Once inside they carefully snuck through the halls somehow avoiding the drones that seemed to pack the halls. Apparently Hawkeye's assumption regarding the lack of drones outside was correct. Somehow they all suspected their luck wouldn't hold out forever and they were right.

Just as they were one floor away from the space bridge a giant drone suddenly appeared before them.

"Slag!" Ricochet swore as it was obvious that avoiding the drone would be difficult since it was practically right in front of them.

As the drone aimed its large laser at Ricochet she seemed frozen on the spot not knowing what to do. Lightspeed and Hawkeye, as if on instinct, each grabbed one of Ricochet's arms and pulled her away from the drone darting around a corner for cover as the drone fired. Despite their swift actions Ricochet didn't escape unscathed getting hit with minor damage to her left thruster. Ricochet hissed in pain as she was set down on her pedes.

"Ricochet, are you okay?" Lightspeed asked.

"No genius, she was shot in the thruster." Hawkeye retorted.

"Will you two not start that slag now. We have to find a way past that drone." Ricochet growled.

Lightspeed looked up spotting a ventilation duct just above their heads.

"Why don't we use the ventilation ducts." he said.

"Hawkeye, is it big enough?" Ricochet asked.

Hawkeye's optics glowed purple as specialized sensors in his optics activated then he scanned the ducts a moment before he replied "Yes. It even goes up to the next floor as well as the room we need. However, it's a tight fit."

The prospect of the tight fit made all three shudder but they knew they could get a handle on the claustrophobia seekers typically faced. Hawkeye eased Ricochet up to the grate and she popped the grate off handing it to Lightspeed. She then climbed up into the duct. Lightspeed handed the grate to Hawkeye before he flew up and climbed into the duct himself. Hawkeye then followed closing the grate behind him.

Soon after crawling through the duct they made it to a grate with the room they needed right below them. Ricochet peered through the grate and saw Shockwave standing near the space bridge controls.

"Looks like that purple cyclops is on alert but he won't see us coming. Let's do this ...Three, Two, One! Go!" Ricochet whispered pulling the grate into the duct before the three seekers dove out of the duct one by one using their thrusters to safely land. Ricochet winced when she activated her damaged thruster and again when she landed.

Before Shockwave could activate the alarm Ricochet shouted "Hawkeye! Take Shockwave down!"

Shockwave raised his blaster arm before, much to the Decepticon's surprise, Hawkeye bodychecked him knocking him on his back. Hawkeye then pointed his right arm at Shockwave's prone form and said "You move and I'll blow your helm off."

"Lightspeed, keep an optic out for trouble."Ricochet ordered.

Ricochet then walked over to the console to program the space bridge to an isolated spot on Earth.'_Hello what's this? Shockwave is recieving energon later today.' _she thought as she set the coordinates.

Soon the trio arrived in an isolated canyon and the space bridge disappeared shortly after they stepped out.

'_Just like I programmed it.'_ Ricochet thought before she said "Alright you two let's transform and fly. We need to locate aircraft so we can blend in. Hawkeye keep a scan out."

"No problem, Ricochet." Hawkeye replied.

The three of them transformed and flew in formation with Lightspeed on Ricochet's right and Hawkeye on her left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter 2**

Since I forgot last chapter, I don't own Transformers. I only own the OC's in this story.

**-Back On Cybertron**

Shockwave had gotten up right after the three autobot seekers disappeared into the space bridge. Though he tried to reprogram the space bridge coordinates back to Cybertron the consul began smoking and shorted out. Shockwave checked the consul and discovered that Ricochet had left a virus behind. The damage was so severe it would take three days to repair.

'Lord Megatron will not like this!' Shockwave thought as he opened a channel to the Nemesis. As Megatron's face appeared on the screen Shockwave gathered his courage and said "Lord Megatron, three autobots have infiltrated the tower..."

"I trust that they have been dealt with." Megatron cut in.

"Actually, my lord, they overwhelmed me and gained access to the space bridge making it to Earth but..."

"What! How can you be so incompetent?" Megatron snarled furiously.

"I-It gets worse Lord Megatron. The femme that leads them slipped a virus into the space bridge controls. Unfortunately it will take three Earth days to repair the damage."

"Then get to it!" Megatron growled cutting off the transmission.

**-Hours Later on Earth**

Ricochet, Lightspeed, and Hawkeye were still flying while searching for jets.

"Ricochet, Lightspeed my sensors are picking up a military base filled with aircraft not far from here."

" 'Bout time, Hawkeye, my thruster hurts like the Pit." Ricochet said as the trio transformed into robot mode and landed.

Ricochet sat down on a large boulder right after she landed. When Lightspeed and Hawkeye approached her she waved them away indicating she was fine. When they stepped back from her she said " Okay, Lightspeed, bring out that gizmo we need to scan those aircraft so we can transform into Earth jets."

Lightspeed brought out the machine and said " This thing is likely to fall apart right after we use it. It isn't exactly in the best of shape."

"That's okay, Lightspeed. We only need it for one use anyway. So fire it uo already." Ricochet said while stretching her legs.

Lightspeed turned towards the military base and activated the machine. The device flew off towards the base and, despite its sputtering, the device made it there undetected. The machine hovered over an F-15 and scanned it. Then it returned to Lightspeed.

Lightspeed and Hawkeye walked over to Ricochet. Lightspeed activated a switch on the device and a beam of light engulfed all three of them. Then shortly after the light ceased the device shorted out and fell to the ground.

"Alright boys let's transform and fly!" RIcochet called out.

"Yeah!" Lightspeed and Hawkeye exclaimed.

They then transformed into F-15 jets and soared into the sky. After awhile Hawkeye spotted a battle going on.

"Ricochet! Lightspeed! I see Autobots fighting a bunch of Decepticons. Megatron's there I'd recognize his bucket head anywhere. However six seekers have the Autobots pinned down behind cover so I can't see all the Autobot's from here."

"What do we do Ricochet?" Lightspeed asked making both Hawkeye and Ricochet want to facepalm.

"If we can get those seekers off our fellow Autobots then I'm sure they can turn things around. Don't fuss about my injured thruster. I'll be fine. Let's kick some Decepticon aft!" she said leading the charge with Lightspeed and Hawkeye right behind.

Despite the news from Cybertron Megatron continued as planned with his attack on the power plant. Much to his delight the assault was going well. He had Prime and the other Autobots pinned down because his seekers were doing things right for a change. Megatron had Soundwave gather the energon so it wasn't necessary for the Decepticons to remain. Yet Megatron decided to give the order to finish off the Autobots. Before he could give the order, however, three unknown F-15 jets appeared on the scene.

"Alright, Lightspeed use your special ability to disrupt the Decepticon seekers. Hawkeye, cut around behind them afterward. I'll take the front." Ricochet said with her voice filled with confidence.

Lightspeed pulled out of formation and gunned it. Faster and faster he flew until he burst forward at the speed of light cutting off Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet forcing them to stop and transform to robot mode. Though brief Lightspeed's ability was effective enough for Hawkeye to move into position and shoot Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet down. That only left the Command trine. Hawkeye went after Thundercracker while Lightspeed chased down Skywarp. Skywarp was so freaked out that he momentarily forgot he could warp. Ricochet came at Starscream head on before banking left avoiding him at the last second. She transformed to robot mode and fired her left arm laser. The blast from the one of a kind laser hit one of his tail fins and ricocheted off them several times. Starscream howled in pain and fell transforming and landing safely at the last minute. He wound up only a few feet from Ricochet her left arm weapon pointed at him.

All on the ground, Autobot and Decepticon alike, resumed battle Optimus' forces finally gaining the advantage.

"Decepticons retreat!" Megatron shouted.

The Decepticons cleared out swiftly. Ricochet stepped aside letting Starscream go without a fight. Lightspeed and Hawkeye swiftly landed next to Ricochet after transforming into robot mode.

Optimus and the other Autobots approached the unknown seekers with Autobot insignias on their wings. Just who were they and what did they want?


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter 3**

Ricochet watched Optimus and his troops approach as Lightspeed and Hawkeye took defensive stances near her. With a single annoyed glance at them they backed up a bit. Turning to the large red and blue Autobot she said "Optimus Prime I presume."

Optimus watched as the smaller black and gold femme got the two taller mechs to back up with a glance. When she addressed him he said "Yes, I am Optimus Prime. Who are you?"

"Of course I should have introduced myself first. I'm Ricochet." she then stepped between the two silver mechs with her placing a servo on each of their backs before she continued "And these are my younger brothers Lightspeed and Hawkeye."

'Ah she's an older sibling. That explains how she got them to back off with a glance.' Optimus thought while aloud he asked "What brings you and your brothers here, Ricochet?"

"Final orders from our commander before he offlined sir. He ordered us to commandier the Decepticon's space bridge long enough to get us to Earth and I decided to plant a virus in the controls temporarily rendering the space bridge useless. We are all that remains of a unit of Autobot seekers." she explained with tears starting to form in her optics.

Hawkeye embraced Ricochet in a hug while Lightspeed continued "He ordered us to join your crew on Earth. That is if you don't mind sir."

Ricochet pulled from Hawkeye's hug and turned to face Optimus as he said "We could always use more Autobots here on Earth. Welcome!"

"Thank you sir! I'm also in need of some minor repairs as well. My left thruster was damaged while still on Cybertron. Don't worry though I can still fly." she said as she winced from a sharp pain in her damaged thruster.

"All right then Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered. Everyone else transformed and followed behind him with Ricochet, Lightspeed, and Hawkeye following above them.

As they got closer to the Ark Optimus commed Ratchet telling him of the three new Autobots, Ricochet's injury, and that somehow no one else was hurt during the battle. Soon the Ark was in sight. Hawkeye, of course, seeing it before Ricochet and Lightspeed. Once they stopped the Autobots transformed to robot mode and went inside with Optimus guiding the three seekers to the Med Bay.

Once inside the Med Bay Ricochet layed down on one of the berths her brothers standing a short distance away but out of the way of any medic. Ratchet walked up to the berth Ricochet was laying on glancing irately at her brothers who where standing in a protective stance not far from their sister.

"Don't let them get to you. My brothers have always been protective of me. Though at times I find it annoying they mean well." Ricochet said shaking her head.

Ratchet got to work on Ricochet's left thruster. Fortunately the damage took little time to fix despite the fact that flying increased the damage. Ratchet then went over to her brothers with a scanner in his servo intending to check for damage while Ricochet sat up. As Ratchet scanned them he discovered something that made him drop the scanner in surprise.

"What's wrong doc?" Lightspeed asked "Am I or my brother sparked up or something?"

Ricochet and Hawkeye were snickering as Ratchet picked up the scanner. Lightspeed, meanwhile, sported a cheeky grin.

"No you're not sparked up. You're split spark twins." Ratchet growled reaching for a wrench and with that Ricochet became silent.

Hawkeye, however, decided to push his luck and said sarcastically "Really doc? We hadn't noticed."

Next thing the silver duo knew a wrench connected with the top of each of their helms with a loud satisfying clang.

"You three! Get out of my Med Bay! Scat!" Ratchet yelled shoving Hawkeye and Lightspeed out while Ricochet ran out as if her life depended on it.

"Well that was fun. Did you see his face?" Lightspeed said snickering.

"It sure was 'Speedy." Hawkeye said as he clapped his twin on the back. "What next?"

"You two are incorrigable." Ricochet said shaking her head.

"And that is why you love us." both Hawkeye and Lightspeed said with cheeky grins.

"True. Come on boys. Let's go grab some energon." Ricochet said as the three of them left coming across Trailbreaker who guided them to the Rec Room.

**-Meanwhile back at the Nemisis**

Megatron was sitting on his throne silently raging. The recent defeat the Decepticons endured infuriated him to no end. Three unknown seekers appeared and caused his whole strategy to fall apart. Worse the unknown seekers were Autobots. Wait? Three Autobots? These must have been the Autobots Shockwave mentioned. Megatron roared in fury. Shockwave had neglected to mention that the three Autobots who came to Earth were seekers. That little bit of information would of been nice to have.

While Megatron was boiling with fury in the Command Room Starscream was in his lab puzzling out recent events. The conehead trine as well as his own trine was outdone by three unknown Autobot seekers. Not only that he was shot down by a black and gold femme who held him at gun point when he landed. Shortly afterwards the Autobots made a comeback and Megatron ordered the retreat. Though they made off with the energon Megatron was still in a bad mood so Starscream, as well as most of the other Decepticons, were avoiding the angry gunformer.

However the loss was not on his processor the femme who shot him down was. Who was she?


	4. Chapter 4

**Love is a Battlefield**

Here's some info you'll need for the rest of the story.

:** Private Comm :**

**(B) Twin Bond (B)**

**Chapter 4**

A week after Ricochet and her brothers came to the Ark it seemed as if the seeker siblings had always been there. Ricochet would enjoy her morning energon with the minibots whom she thought were cute. While Lightspeed and Hawkeye had, to some bots annoyance, made fast friends with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Said four were sitting at a table plotting a prank that would most likely land all four of them in the brig. Ricochet, who was sitting between Bumblebee and Brawn, looked over where her brothers were and shook her head. She knew them well and now that they had teamed with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who knew what would happen.

While it was true that Ricochet enjoyed pulling pranks, she never wound in the brig in the past for her antics. As both sets of twins left the Rec Room she said to her minibot friends "And now to wait for the fall out."

The minibots nodded in agreement. Fortunately all her minibot friends at the table with her so they probably weren't likely targets for the upcoming prank.

As both sets of twins moved through the halls they snickered. They had decided to prank Ratchet of all mechs. Knowing Ratchet he would be in his office this time of day making their prank easier to pull off. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker waited patiently around a corner in the hallway leading to the Med Bay while Lightspeed and Hawkeye silently snuck inside. Hawkeye crept up next to the door to Ratchet's office and set up the little surprise the four pranksters had planned.

(B) " Alright 'Speedy I'm ready on this end. Time for you to draw the Hatchet out of his office." (B) Hawkeye said over their twin bond.

(B) " No problem 'Hawk. Just be ready to make a break for it." (B)

Hawkeye edged out of sight as Lightspeed shouted " Ratchet help! Hawkeye is hurt and can't get to the Med Bay!"

Ratchet literally flew out of his office standing just in front of it.

" Where is your brother Lightspeed?" Ratchet asked.

" He's in the washracks. He hit his helm and is out cold. Please! Hurry!" Lightspeed replied surprised he was still able to maintain the ruse.

As Ratchet was about to head for the washracks the supposedly 'injured' Hawkeye released the rope on a bucket that was suspended by a pulley above the door to Ratchet's office. The bucket tipped over and gooey black tar came down all over the medic's helm and shoulders. The two seekers began laughing hysterically as Ratchet wiped the tar from his optics. He then unsubspaced a wrench and roared "You two slagging Pit spawns think this is funny?! Let's see if you're laughing when I get my servos on you!"

" Retreat!" Hawkeye and Lightspeed yelled fleeing the Med Bay with an enraged Ratchet right behind.

Sideswipe peeked around the corner and said "Sounds like the Hatchet is on his way. Alright Sunny prepare for phase two!"

"I'm ready and don't call me Sunny!" Sunstreaker growled.

As Lightspeed and Hawkeye rounded the corner just ahead of Ratchet, Sideswipe yelled "Now!"

Sunstreaker, who had been holding a rope, released it and the bucket suspended in the hall tipped over. The feathers of multiple colors that were in the bucket floated down sticking to the tar covered medic.

The now tarred and feathered Ratchet, who froze momentarily when the feathers rained down on him, was now standing in front of the quartet of pranksters with a murderous glare in his optics.

Both sets of twins were pulled into the main hallway one at a time since all four of them were too scared to move. Ratchet's grip on his wrench tightened as he glared at them with a look that could frighten even Megatron. Before Ratchet said a thing Prowl, Ironhide, and Ricochet came down the hall. Ricochet went and got Prowl and Ironhide when Ratchet's first roar of fury echoed through the base.

"Hawkeye, Lightspeed what were you two thinking?" RIcochet asked as she rubbed her forehelm with her left servo as if she could sense what was coming.

Lightspeed remained silent indicating that he was playing dumb and Hawkeye brought his arms up as if to shield himself from Ratchet's wrench then shouted "Not in the face! Not in the face!"

Ricochet sighed knowing that at least one of her brothers would say something that stupid but patiently said "Not what I meant 'Hawk and you know it. I meant what were you thinking regarding this ridiculous prank?"

"It was 'Speedy's idea!" Hawkeye said as if trying to 'pass the buck.'

"Don't pull that bit 'Hawk. You and I both know Sideswipe was the mastermind." Lightspeed said.

Sunstreaker nodded and Sideswipe said "True. So are we in trouble?"

Prowl said "You could say that. I'd say three days in the brig for the four of you should be adequate."

"Isn't there an alternative other than the brig?" Hawkeye asked.

"Sure you could spend three days working for Ratchet." Prowl stated flatly.

Hawkeye took a look at Ratchet and saw an evil grin on the medic's face.

"Uhh...I'll take the brig." Hawkeye said with a nervous squeak.

Prowl and Ironhide escorted both pairs of twins to the brig while Ricochet turned to head out on her patrol.

'At least I hope they put my brothers in seperate cells.' she thought shaking her head knowing her brothers would fight each other off and on for the entire three days if put in the same cell.

**-Meanwhile on the Nemesis**

"Get back here! You won't get away with this!" yelled a neon orange Wildrider as he chased Rumble and Frenzy through the cooridoors of the Nemesis.

The two cassetticons had been responsible for the stunticon's 'new look' and were heading back to Soundwave. Tearing into the Command Room they hid behind one of Soundwave's legs as Wildrider entered the room as well. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Rumble and Frenzy had done. Soundwave looked at Wildrider as the stunticon stopped in front of him.

"I'm gonna kill those glitches! Look what they've done!" Wildrider yelled.

"Return to your post." Soundwave said in his usual monotone. "I will deal with them."

Wildrider still wanted to kill them but left as Soundwave ordered. Rumble and Frenzy could tell over the bond they shared with Soundwave that he was amused.

"Rumble, Frenzy return." Soundwave said as he called them back. He would deal with them later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter 5**

Ricochet walked down the halls heading for the Med Bay. It had been three days since Ratchet had been tarred and feathered and both sets of twins had been released from the brig. Ratchet had commed Ricochet and asked her to come to the Med Bay since it had to do with her brothers.

When she entered the Med Bay she was greeted with the sight of both of her brothers dented but otherwise they seemed fine. That was until she saw Hawkeye glare daggers at Lightspeed and wave his arms around in a manner which expressed his anger. He and Lightspeed were obviously communicating over their twin bond as well making the sight look quite comical.

"Hey Ratchet, why'd ya call me here and why ain't Hawkeye voicing his complaints out loud?" Ricochet asked using words she clearly picked up from Jazz. Then she went and stood between the two berths her brothers were sitting on.

"Because Lightspeed damaged Hawkeye's vocalizer." Ratchet grumbled as he went to Hawkeye with the required parts and set to work repairing the damaged vocalizer.

" 'Speedy, why would you do such a thing?" Ricochet asked.

" 'Cause he started singing and when I asked him to stop he would. Only then he would start singing again a short time later. Eventually I just snapped and, well, as you can tell..." he said.

"Yes and then you two brawled on and off for the rest of your time in the brig." she finished.

"Pretty much." Lightspeed replied.

"At least the damage to Hawkeye's vocalizer isn't that bad. I'll be finished in a moment." Ratchet said.

"I don't know Ratchet. Maybe he would be better off as he is now." Lightspeed snickered while Ricochet facepalmed. Hawkeye, however, responded by flipping his twin the bird. It was a gesture the seeker siblings learned after being on Earth for only three days.

Seconds after Hawkeye flipped Lightspeed off Ratchet finished the repairs to Hawkeye's vocalizer. Hawkeye then proceeded to express his pent up rage with language most creative and colorful using both Cybertronian and English swear words.

Shaking her head and giggling softly Ricochet said "Well if you no longer need me I'll be and don't worry about them Ratchet. A short time from now and it will be as if they never fought. They're very forgiving."

With that she left the Med Bay while Ratchet tended to her arguing brothers.

**-Meanwhile at the Nemesis**

Starscream was looking through Decepticon records trying to find out if there was any intel gathered on the three unknown Autobot seekers. So far it had been an exercise in futility until footage of a certain silver and cobalt seeker came up. No mistaking it. It was one of the three Autobot seekers. Now he was glad that Shockwave had been ordered to send the records and footage from Cybertron. The footage was dated back during the time both crews had been in stasis.

"Megatron, I have found some footage of one of those Autobot seekers. It's dated from when we were stasis." he said.

"Patch the footage through the main viewer." Megatron ordered and Starscream quietly complied since Megatron's mood had been iffy all day, that and he was not looking forward to being a punching bag again that day.

The footage came up showing an image of the streets of Kaon. Soon a silver and cobalt seeker in robot mode came into the camera's view pursued by ten Decepticon seekers. Then the Autobot stopped and directly challenged the seekers to a fight. The fight swiftly became a brawl that ended with the Autobot knocking the ten Decepticons, one by one, to the ground and out cold. Then the sound of a blaster went off shortly before the camera cut to static, however, the audio was still functioning as the sound of transforming was heard.

"What were you thinking by heading this far from headquarters, Hawkeye?" an angry femme's voice cut through.

"I was just testing my new strength enhancement." Hawkeye said as if he was trying to calm the angry femme. No luck.

"You could of done that at the base. As it is you were caught on camera and our unit is supposed to be keeping a low profile!" the femme raged.

"But..."

"No buts Hawkeye! You could've been killed and taken our brother with you.! Did you even think about him!? Let's head back before our commander gets to upset."

With that the sound of both of them transforming and flying away was heard before the footage ended.

"Strength enhancement..." Starscream muttered. He had heard of such a proceedure being developed. Apparently this Autobot, Hawkeye, had been one of the first to undergo the proceedure. If so, just how strong was he now? If he could basically knock out ten other seekers with no effort, Starscream figured he probably shouldn't fight Hawkeye head-to-head.

As for the other two Autobot seekers no other records were found. Starscream got up and headed for his lab to tend to some of his projects. It was a good excuse to be away from Megatron who didn't look too pleased at that moment. Knowing his leader's temper the SIC knew that Megatron would not want to be bothered.

**-Back at the Ark**

Ricochet was in her quarters reading up on intel about the Decepticons on Earth. She figured that since it had been quiet, why not? After all it was usually wise to get to know your enemy. That and she wasn't really in the mood to fly.

"The Decepticons will strike soon. I can feel it in my spark. They've been awefully quiet and I don't like it. They must be up to something." she muttered.

When Ricochet got those feelings she was usually right. It was just a question of when and where the Decepticons would strike.

**Don't worry about Hawkeye's strength enhancement. It won't make him unstoppable or anything. He's just stronger than other seekers. Chapter 6 will be coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter 6**

Ricochet's feeling was right because a week later the Decepticons attacked a power plant. Optimus lead the Autobots which consisted of Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Ricochet, Lightspeed, and Hawkeye.

When the Autobots arrived they barely had time to transform before the Decepticons opened fire. The Autobots barely avoided being fried as they dove for cover. Just as they were about to return fire the Constructicons formed into Devastator. The Autobots then scattered to avoid all of them from being easy targets. Ricochet dove into a trench her brothers had taken cover in.

"Looks like we have quite the problem here boys." Ricochet said occasionally peering out of the trench before looking her brothers in the optics.

"No kidding Sis. So how are we gonna overcome these odds?" Hawkeye grumbled irately.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking." she replied trying to come up with something.

"Hey I have a crazy idea." Lightspeed piped up.

"What is it?" Hawkeye asked his and Ricochet's optics fully focused on their brother.

Lightspeed smiled as he unsubspaced a gigantic rubber band he got from Primus knows where and said "I was originally going to use this for a prank but it would be better served for a good cause such as whipping Devastator."

"Where did you get a rubber band that big? Wait. Never mind. I don't wanna know." Hawkeye said Ricochet nodding in agreement before a plan came shooting through her processor.

"And I know just what to do with that rubber band. Lightspeed, come with me. Hawkeye, go find a large boulder and bring it to us." she ordered.

Ricochet and Lightspeed climbed out of the trench, standing in front of it, while Hawkeye went to fetch a boulder returning a short time later with one about as large as Devastator's head.

"Hey Sis, is this big enough?" Hawkeye asked while holding the boulder above his helm with both servos.

"Yes, 'Hawk. That boulder is more than big enough." Ricochet said nodding her approval.

"I gotta tell ya 'Chet, this is better than the plan I had running through my processor. I was thinking about using the rubber band to trip Devastator but if you are planning what I think you are then let's do this." Lightspeed said with a grin as Hawkeye set the boulder down waiting for further instructions.

Ricochet took the other end of the rubber band and said "Alright, 'Speedy and I will pull this rubber band taut acting as a giant slingshot while you, 'Hawk, will take aim using that boulder and when I give the signal you will target Devastator's helm. But before that 'Speedy will attract Devastator's attention by shooting him in the back."

The twin seekers nodded and Lightspeed and Ricochet flew up pulling the rubber band taut. Hawkeye then flew up with the boulder, set it on the rubber band, and pulled back taking aim at Devastator's helm as planned. Keeping a tight grip on the rubber band with her left servo, Ricochet raised her right arm before dropping it as she yelled "Now 'Speedy!"

Keeping a grip on the rubber band with his right servo, Lightspeed took aim with his left arm laser and fired. The shot had its desired effect with Devastator spinning around to face the three offending seekers roaring in fury as he stomped towards them. Ricochet raised her right arm again then dropped it yelling "Now 'Hawk! Fire away!"

Hawkeye grinned evilly before he released the boulder from his grip. The boulder took flight heading fast toward the raging Devastator. He couldn't stop in time to defend himself from the attack as the boulder collided with his helm his face taking the blunt of the impact. Devastator stumbled before he fell backward seperating into the six Constructicons.

" 'Speedy, 'Hawk and I will mop up the Constructicons. You take to the air and cover our friends." Ricochet said. Lightspeed took to the air as Ricochet and Hawkeye charged at the Constructicons planning to take them down before they could reform into Devastator.

Ricochet grabbed ahold of Hook's arms while Hawkeye was using his enhanced strength to bring down the other five Constructicons one by one. Just then Hook broke Ricochet's grip taking a swing at her. She stepped back to avoid the punch then aimed a vicious kick to Hook's lower body causing him to double over in pain. Then she put him out of his misery by circling around behind him and kicking him in the aft sending the Constructicon sprawling face first in the dirt and out cold. Hawkeye then flew off to help Lightspeed.

With the defeat of Devastator the other Autobots emerged from cover to engage the Decepticons. Bumblebee had gotten seperated from most of the Autobots while finding cover from Devastator. Astrotrain spotted the yellow minibot as he moved to rejoin the other Autobots. The triple changer came up behind Bumblebee grabbing the small Autobot by one arm lifting him off the ground. Startled, Bumblebee squirmed trying to wriggle free from Astrotrain's secure grip.

Astrotrain didn't notice Lightspeed landing behind him until Lightspeed said "I recommend you release my little friend you glorified piece of slag."

Astrotrain turned to face Lightspeed. Ruby optics locked with sapphire optics as he pressed his weapon into the back of Bumblebee's helm then, without fear, said "Or what Autobot? I doubt you'll place your friend in danger."

'He has a point. Slag, this is quite a predicament.' Lightspeed thought trying to think of a way to help Bumblebee without endangering him.

**(B) "Hang on Bro! I've got your back! I'm behind Astrotrain now. Keep his attention focused on you." (B) **Hawkeye said over their twin bond.

**(B) " Thanks 'Hawk." (B)** Lightspeed replied before saying to Astrotrain "Meh. I hate to admit it but you're right."

Before Astrotrain could respond a sharp pain shot through his back from Hawkeye punching him. The pain caused Astrotrain to drop Bumblebee. Lightspeed raised his right arm and fired taking Astrotrain down.

"Thanks guys." Bumblebee said.

"No problem 'Bee." Hawkeye replied before taking to the sky to find Ricochet while Lightspeed and Bumblebee went to rejoin the other Autobots.

**-Starscream's P.O.V.**

Starscream watched as Devastator stomped around forcing the Autobots to scramble for cover. His optics soon focused on the Autobot seekers as they evaded Devastator by diving in a trench instead of taking to the air. How odd that in that moment they behaved liked grounders.

He took a brief look towards Megatron who was shouting orders across the battlefield before glancing back at the trench. He watched the trio emerge from the trench the solid silver mech holding what appeared to be a giant rubber band. The one now known as Hawkeye walked away only to return with a large boulder. Then he watched as the black and gold femme appeared to be giving orders. Then she and the solid silver mech pulled the rubber band taut while Hawkeye set the boulder in place, took aim, and fired. A short time later Devastator fell to the ground seperating. The solid silver mech took off to provide air support and the other two took down the Constructicons. After that Hawkeye flew off. Starscream noticed the femme's back was to him and he took aim.

**-Normal P.O.V.**

Just as Ricochet was about to fly off to provide air support as well Starscream fired upon her burning the bottom of her right wing. Wincing, she glanced in the direction of the blast spotting Starscream standing within sprinting distance of her.

"Oh, you did not just try to take me out from behind!" she growled then yelled "It is so on!"

With that, she lept forward using her thrusters to propel toward Starscream catching him by surprise. Upon reaching him she balled her left servo into a fist before delivering a wicked punch to his right cheek. After that a vicious no holds barred brawl erupted between the two as punches and kicks flew back and forth.

Megatron watched the brawling seekers with growing annoyance before he yelled "Starscream! Quit playing around and finish off that Autobot!"

'That's what I'm trying to do.' he thought unable to voice his thoughts and deal with a vicious femme at the same time. She was tougher than she looked. Their brawl was now taking place a few feet off the ground. Starscream swung his fist at Ricochet attempting to deliver a haymaker that probably would have knocked her out if she didn't use her thrusters to help her evade the blow. Then, with surprising speed, she delivered a roundhouse kick which knocked Starscream to the ground flat on his back. It also took the fight out of him.

"You fool Starscream! Looks like I have to do it myself if I want it done right!" Megatron yelled as his fusion cannon whirred to life taking aim at Ricochet.

Ricochet heard Megatron's yell and his fusion cannon power up. She turned to face the gunformer preparing to evade the blast. Just as Megatron was about to fire, however, a war cry was heard as Hawkeye charged at the warlord from behind bodychecking the Decepticon. Megatron fell forward and the blast from his fusion cannon missed Ricochet completely. As Megatron turned around Hawkeye lunged at him again a flurry of punches.

"Keep away from my sister you fraggin' slag sucking bastard." Hawkeye roared as he and Megatron were now face to face grappling with each other.

Despite Hawkeye's strength enhancements, however, it seemed Megatron was still stronger. Megatron lifted Hawkeye over his helm and threw the seeker hard on his back trashing his wings.

Before Megatron could blow Hawkeye away Ricochet lunged at him clinging to his back putting the warlord in a headlock. That move proved futile as Megatron effortlessly flung her backwards. Having no choice she flew off to get help. By then Hawkeye had regained his pedes just in time to be face to face with Megatron's fusion cannon.

"Aw shit!" Hawkeye yelped as he jumped away from the oncoming blast. Even though that he was using his thrusters he knew he wouldn't escape unscathed.

The blast from the fusion cannon tore completely through Hawkeye's torso and out his back with him falling back in a heap leaking energon. Lightspeed, who was now with Ratchet, fell to his knees clutching his torso.

"H-Hawkeye's hurt...badly." he managed through pained gasps.

Just then Ricochet flew up to them and in a panic shouted "Megatron is attacking Hawkeye! He needs help! I can lead the way!"

Ratchet noticed Ricochet's damage but said nothing as he followed her to Hawkeye's location while contacting Optimus. Hawkeye, meanwhile, weakly onlined his optics to see Megatron smiling cruelly at him pointing the fusion cannon with the intent of finishing the job. Before he could do so his fusion cannon was blown off his arm. Infuriated he turned around and locked optics with Optimus Prime.

"Stand down Megatron. The other Decepticons have retreated." Optimus said aiming his rifle at the warlord.

Megatron glanced around the battlefield seeing that Prime was right. Roaring with fury he took to the sky. Ratchet and Ricochet, who arrived just shortly after Optimus, came out from behind Prime. Ricochet ran to Hawkeye kneeling by her badly injured brother. With tears in her optics she grasped one of his servos in both of hers. If Hawkeye was this bad she knew Lightspeed was facing death as well. Silently praying to Primus she hoped she wouldn't lose them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter 7**

Ricochet sat in the hallway, just outside the Med Bay, leaning against the wall grasping Lightspeed in a firm hug. On the way back to the Ark Hawkeye lost consciousness, nearly died several times, and nearly taking his twin with him. Ricochet tightened her grip on Lightspeed as his frame began graying. Hawkeye was still on death's door. That and Ratchet's swearing, which was heard through the closed doors, wasn't calming her any.

"Come on you two don't die. I don't wanna be left alone." Ricochet said tears streaming from her optics.

Despite his condition, Lightspeed seemed to find the strength to hug Ricochet in return nuzzling her shoulder. She looked down at him noticing that his color was returning back to its normal shade of silver.

"Sis, I think it'll be okay. 'Hawk is weak but I don't think we're in danger of dying anymore." Lightspeed said weakly as he reached up to wipe away her tears.

"Thanks, 'Speedy. I'm relieved to hear that but Hawkeye's gonna be in deep trouble when Ratchet is finished with his repairs." she replied in a slightly angry tone as her tears gradually stopped.

'Hoo boy. I hope she won't be too rough on Hawkeye.' Lightspeed thought hoping Ricochet would calm down before Hawkeye's repairs were completed.

A few hours later, Ratchet stepped out of the Med Bay and spotted Ricochet and Lightspeed recharging in the hallway in the same seated position they were in a few hours ago. Ratchet walked over to them and placed a servo on Ricochet's right shoulder giving her a gentle shake to wake her.

"Huh? Wha...?" Ricochet mumbled as she jerked forward with a start causing Lightspeed to be launched backward landing on his back.

"Ricochet! What's the big idea? Why'd you launch me like that?" Lightspeed yelled as he rose slowly to his pedes.

"It was an accident, 'Speedy. Ratchet startled me awake. Wait..." Ricochet said as she stood and then asked Ratchet "If you're here? Then Hawkeye..."

"Is going to be fine. Though I was worried for awhile." Ratchet said.

"I'd rather not experience near death again. I thought I was a goner." Lightspeed said then asked "So has Hawkeye regained conciousness, Ratchet."

"Yes he has." Ratchet answered.

"Thank Primus! Could you two excuse me? I have to talk to Hawkeye about putting his siblings through such stress." Ricochet said then gently nudged past Ratchet and Lightspeed.

"Oh boy. Hawkeye's in deep trouble now. I think I'll head for the Rec room. See ya later, Ratchet." Lightspeed said as he turned and headed down the hall soon vanishing from sight.

Ratchet decided to let Ricochet handle her brother and passed by them entering his office.

**(B)" 'Hawk, Ricochet is pretty angry with you right now. Try not to say anything stupid."(B) **Lightspeed said over his twinbond.

**(B)"No duh, 'Speedy! Ricochet just came in with a look that could scare Megatron. That and Ratchet went into his office."(B) **Hawkeye replied.

**(B)"Then let's meet in the Rec room later."(B)**

** (B)"Sounds good. Talk to you later 'Speedy!"(B) **Hawkeye said finishing his conversation with his twin just as Ricochet approached the berth he was laying on.

Ricochet glared at Hawkeye as she crossed her arms then said "You know why I'm angry so don't even bother playing dumb, Hawkeye."

"Yeah, I lost my temper and nearly got myself and our brother killed."

"It's more than that, Hawkeye." she growled. "You know damn well that my mental state hasn't been stable since we left Cybertron no matter how it may seem to everyone else. If something happened to you boys I know I would fall apart." she finished her optics flowing with tears. Then she whirled around and ran out of the Med Bay.

"Ricochet! Wait!" Hawkeye called out as he sat straight up reaching out towards his distressed sister as she ran from the room.

Ricochet didn't stop running until she was outside the Ark. She then sat down on the ledge she stopped on which was near the top of the volcano. Still crying, she looked up at the stars her thoughts drifting back to her former commander.

"I've done my best to continue my life without you but I don't know what to do." she sniffled "And Hawkeye and Lightspeed nearly died today almost leaving me alone."

"Who you talking to?" a voice suddenly asked causing Ricochet to look to her left and saw Swoop standing next to her.

Surprised, Ricochet wiped her optics before she looked Swoop in the optics and said "I was just talking to myself, Swoop was it?"

When Swoop nodded she continued "I was just thinking about the last orders my last commander gave my brothers and I."

"Why you thinking about last leader?" Swoop asked.

"That's a reasonable question. The answer is simple. Commander Novaflare and I were in love and planning to become bondmates. Unfortunately he's no longer alive."

"What happened?" Swoop asked as he sat down next to Ricochet.

'Looks like Swoop is willing to listen to me. I should've talked to someone earlier.' she thought. "Alright Swoop, I'll tell ya what happened."

**Flashback- Shortly before Ricochet and her brothers came to Earth**

Ricochet, Lightspeed, and Hawkeye entered the hidden headquarters of the Autobot seekers only to find offlined seekers laying all over the floor. After searching the base they found only one survivor, Commander Novaflare. He was red with an orange helm, wings, forearms, servos, and pedes. He had yellow stripes lining the bottom of his wings, lavender cockpit glass, sapphire optics. Unfortunately the flame colored seeker was barely alive the lower half of his body buried under rubble.

Novaflare's optics onlined and he spotted Ricochet, Lightspeed, and Hawkeye as they approached them.

"Ricochet, ...H-Hawkeye, ...Li-Lightspeed .. I-I'm glad t-that the three of you are alr-right." he weakly gasped as Ricochet knelt down on his left side taking his left servo in both her own.

"N-Now l-listen. I d-don't have m-much time left..." he said as tears started flowing from Ricochet's optics. "I-I'm sorry R-Ricochet. Decepticons g-got the drop on us b-before w-we could do anything. S-Since I won't be o-online m-much longer I w-want you three to infiltrate S-Shockwave's T-Tower to use the Space B-Bridge to go t-to E-Earth to join O-Optimus Prime's t-team. I-I only w-wish I could c-continue t-to be with you s-sweetspark." as Novaflare began to turn gray he gasped out "I l-love y-you R-Ricochet..."

A short time later Novaflare offlined. Ricochet held his servo a few moments longer before she led her brothers to Shockwave's Tower.

**-End Flashback-**

"And then my brothers and I came here." Ricochet said wiping tears from her optics and continued "Thanks for listening, Swoop. I'm getting tired so I'm heading in. Good night." She then stood up and headed inside Swoop going in a short time later.

By morning she was sitting with her brothers as if she was never angry at Hawkeye. Ricochet spent the night, in her quarters, thinking about what to do with herself deciding to move on with her life.

"So Hawkeye, Lightspeed. I was thinking last night and I decided that maybe I should try dating some of the other Autobots."

"Any idea who?" Lightspeed asked since he was strangely not reading the datapad in his subspace.

"Not really." Ricochet replied.

"I'm just glad you're no longer angry with me, Ricochet." Hawkeye said as he stood "Come on, 'Speedy. Let's go for a flight."

Lightspeed stood as well and the brothers headed outside. Ricochet stood up and sat with Beachcomber, Hound, and Trailbreaker enjoying their company. She had a lot to think about regarding whom she would ask out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Here is one more thing needed for the rest of the story that I forgot to mention before.**

**/Public Comm/**

**Chapter 8**

**-Meanwhile Somewhere in Deep Space**

A small Cybertronian shuttle bearing Autobot markings was flying through space. The shuttle was badly banged up and barely functional. Inside a femme pounded her fist on the navigational computer as the ship sputtered and came to a dead stop all attempts to restart it failing.

The femme inside was a lavender seeker with gold lining the bottom of her wings. She also had gold forearms, servos, and pedes. She had red crosses on her shoulders indicating her status as a medic. The red crosses on her shoulders were highlighted with gold. On her arms were lavender lasers. Her face was pink and she had sapphire blue optics. The Autobot insignia was on each of her wings and her cockpit glass was sky blue.

Fortunately for the femme, the shuttle's communication system was still functional so she activated it to send out a long range distress signal.

**/ "Hello out there. My designation is Wildstar. My shuttle has broken down and I'm in need of assistance. I'm willing to share some of my energon with whomever comes to my aid. Please help me." /**

After she sent the message she sat down in the pilot's seat and prayed someone friendly would help her. With any luck her message wouldn't be picked up by Decepticons.

Some light years away Cosmos was flying along. He was on a deep space mission planning on heading back to Earth soon. That was until he picked up a distress call from a femme who called herself Wildstar. He then began following her signal until a few hours later he found Wildstar's shuttle and opened a commlink to the broken shuttle.

**/ "Greetings Autobot shuttle my designation is Cosmos. I am also an Autobot and I have come to assist you. Please open the back hatch of your shuttle and allow me to board." / **he said in a comforting manner.

On board the shuttle Wildstar heard Cosmos' transmission and replied **/ "Opening the back hatch now. Stand by." /**

A short time later the shuttle's back hatch opened and Cosmos flew inside. Upon getting into the energon filled cargo bay he transformed into robot mode. Shortly after he transformed Wildstar entered the bay.

"Greetings, Cosmos. I am relieved to see that a fellow Autobot has come to help me. My ship is little more than scrap now and I have no way to repair it." she said reaching out shaking the green and yellow minibot's servo.

"Hello, Wildstar I'm glad to help you out." he replied as he let go of Wildstar's servo before continuing "Give me a few moments maybe I can come up with a solution to your problem."

Wildstar stepped aside letting Cosmos go deeper into her ship. She herself went back to the bridge letting him know where she'd be. Hours later, though unable to fix the ship, Cosmos pulled together a solution by using a tow cable from the shuttle's cargo hold. A short time later he was pulling the ship in Earth's direction after volunteering to tow it.

After five months of towing the small shuttle only stopping, with Wildstar's insistance, to refuel and recharge they made it to Earth. Along the way Cosmos had told Wildstar about Earth and the Autobot and Decepticon forces fighting there. As he got the shuttle closer he contacted the Ark and informed the other Autobots about finding Wildstar in a barely functional ship. After being cleared he pulled the shuttle in heading for the Ark.

**-Meanwhile at the Ark**

In the Med Bay, Ricochet was laying face down on one of the berths where First Aid was extracting shrapnel out of her aft. Ratchet, meanwhile, was busy reattaching Wheeljack's legs.

"Ricochet, would you mind telling me what the Pit you were doing to end up with shrapnel in your aft." Ratchet said while Wheeljack wisely lay where he was and remained quiet.

"Would ya believe nothing more sinister than bringin' an energon cube to our explosive happy pal since he far to absorbed in that device he was working on to get his own. That is until he dropped the gadget blowin' off his legs and my but since my back was turned." she winced then said "Hey 'Aid! Take it easy there."

"Sorry." First Aid said just finishing the repairs to Ricochet's aft.

Ratchet shook his helm hoping that the Autobot that Cosmos found was less annoying. Just then Wildstar, who landed with Cosmos moments prior, came through the Med Bay door.

She looked around the Med Bay her optics focusing on Ricochet who was now sitting up her behind finally shrapnel free and repaired. Wildstar stared blinking her optics in shock before she asked "R-Ricochet? Is that really you?"

All other optics looked in Wildstar's direction before Ricochet slid off the berth and walked across the Med Bay to where Wildstar was standing.

"Wildstar? I haven't seen you since shortly after your son Stormfire was sparked." Ricochet said hardly believing her optics.

"That was many stellar cycles ago. Stormfire is a grown mech now living with the rest of our large family on a neutral colony far away from here." Wildstar replied embracing Ricochet in a hug.

Ricochet returned the embrace and said "Lightspeed and Hawkeye are going to be thrilled to see ya. After your done in here let's go meet them in the Rec room."

Ratchet cleared his throat gaining the two girls attention causing them to release each other and look his way.

"Would you mind telling me just what's going on and just how do you two know each other?" Ratchet asked.

"Sorry Ratchet. We should've waited 'till later to catch up with each other. This is my cousin Wildstar." she said as she placed a servo on her cousin's shoulder before she continued "Wildstar, meet our chief medical officer Ratchet, medic in-training First Aid, and our explosive happy inventor Wheeljack."

Wheeljack, who had one of his legs reattached, waved hello to Wildstar and she waved in return.

"Well I came in for a check up before I had living arrangements made. I would also like to help out in this Med Bay. That is, if you don't mind having another fully trained medic around here." she said calmly to Ratchet.

Ratchet spotted the gold highlighted red crosses on her shoulders and replied "With how busy things can get around here it would make things easier. First Aid, give Wildstar a check up and Ricochet, since your repairs are completed you have no further business in this Med Bay. Scat!"

"Aye aye, Doc." Ricochet said saluting him and disappearing from the Med Bay to wait in the hall for her cousin. When Wildstar was done they would spend time with her brothers catching up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter 9**

Ricochet sighed her wings twitching in agitation. She couldn't believe she had gotten herself in this mess in the first place. Her week had started so well. First her cousin Wildstar had come to Earth and she, along with her brothers, had spent time catching up with their cousin after millions of years apart. Then just today she and her brothers had been given a mission to patrol some mountains because of suspicions of Decepticons testing some secret weapon. A task that seemed tedious even though she and her brothers joined Spec Ops shortly after they arrived on Earth but, who knew, maybe the mission might not be boring.

She snorted sarcastically. The mission definately wasn't boring. Now she was not only seperated from her brothers but trapped in a caved in cave and unable to get out on her own. That and she was stuck in there with an injured and unconcious Starscream of all mechs. She shuttered her optics, sighed, and thought back to how she became stuck in the cave with Starscream.

**-Flashback- Start of the Mission**

Ricochet, Lightspeed, and Hawkeye flew through the sky in formation with Ricochet, like always, in front.

"Seriously 'Chet? We're out here cause of suspicions of Decepticons? Jeez who did this info come from Red Alert?" Hawkeye grumbled irately.

"No kidding. I mean, come on! We're in Spec Ops. Patrols are one thing but what if this is, as humans put it, a wild goose chase." Lightspeed stated agreeing with his twin.

"Will ya two cut it out and cease acting like sparklings? We'll be near the mountains soon. We need ta focus in case suspicions are true. "Ricochet stated in a motherly tone as the mountains came into view.

The trio transformed into robot mode and Ricochet said "Hawkeye, use yer specialized optics to scan the mountains. If there is Decepticon activity at least you'll spot them long before they'll see us. That and any 'secret weapon they may have."

Hawkeye threw up his servos in the air and grumbled "Fine! Whatever!"

"My aren't we in a bad mood today 'Hawk." Lightspeed snickered as he tried to purposely irk his twin.

"Shut up 'Speedy! Just shut up!" Hawkeye growled loudly as he turned his optics toward the mountains. After scanning for awhile he stared in disbelief and exclaimed "No way!"

"What 'Hawk? Do ya see somethin'?" Ricochet asked.

"You bet I do. I see the Command Trine standing on one of the mountains. 'Screamer is holding some nasty looking laser rifle." Hawkeye answered his wings twitching in excitement.

"Guess suspicions were accurate. I was kinda hoping for nothing ta be out here. Let's get movin' and sneak up those Decepticons. We need to get rid of that weapon. Who knows what damage it is capable of." she said signaling her brothers to follow her.

She and her brothers flew down to a lower altitude and headed towards the mountains. Soon they had flown around sneaking up behind the Command Trine. Starscream, while fiddling with the weapon, was complaining about being out there. Thundercracker and Skywarp stood quietly nearby paying no attention to their trine leader's non stop complaints.

Ricochet reached into her subspace with her left servo pulling out an energon dagger. Signaling her brothers with a nod of her helm she charged forward with Lightspeed and Hawkeye right behind. Seconds later utter chaos erupted as Ricochet drove her dagger into the side of the weapon causing it to begin sparking. She then kicked the sparking weapon knocking it down the mountain.

The Decepticons then flew away seeming to be retreating. Ricochet and her brothers flew to the base of the mountain to get a better look at the Decepticon's secret weapon or what may have been left of it. Upon landing near the weapon Ricochet knelt down, retrieved her dagger from the strangely stll sparking weapon, subspaced it, and then backed away standing near her brothers a few feet from the weapon. Yet strangely, the weapon was somehow still intact.

Ricochet figured it was time to head back to the Ark but before the three of them could move, however, a blast from above came down at them. Ricochet, Lightspeed, and Hawkeye swiftly scattered avoiding the blast. The weapon was grazed by the blast causing it to fire sending a reddish beam skyward. Starscream, who had attempted but failed to hit any Autobots, dove toward the ground barely evading the blast. Meanwhile Skywarp had grabbed Thundercracker and teleported them to safety.

Ricochet, after getting seperated from her brothers while evading the Decepticon attack, landed near the mouth of a cave. Just as she was about to use her family bond to contact her brothers, Starscream attempted to shoot her from behind the shot missing the blast going just under her right wing. Ricochet spun around and said "Seriously? I would of thought ya would of learned your lesson from the last aft whippin' I gave ya the last time you tried to shoot me from behind."

"Shut up, Autobot!" Starscream shrieked angrily causing Ricochet to momentarily cover her audios. He then took aim at her again.

Before he could fire the secret weapon from earlier landed between them while emitting an unsettling high pitched whine. Ricochet instinctively leapt aside just before the weapon exploded. The force of the explosion caused her to land on her front while hearing a high pitched scream of agony. Pushing herself upright onto her knees, she turned around and spotted Starscream laying unconcious on his side near the mouth of the cave. She stood and carefully approached him. Looking down at him she saw that his legs were horribly burned but still attached to his body somehow. There was also a small dent in his helm from hitting a rock laying next to him which was obviously the cause of his unconsciousness.

As she was about to bend down to help him a rumble was heard. Looking up cracks had started to form just above the cave. Knowing there wasn't much time before an avalance started she grabbed Starscream's arm and supported his weight against herself as she dragged him into the cave just as the boulders began to fall. By the time she layed Starscream on the ground on his back the cave entrance was blocked and she couldn't get out without outside help. After calling her brothers she sat down a few feet from Starscream to wait for help.

**-End Flashback**

A groan from Starscream caused her to online her optics and look in his direction. Hissing in pain, Starscream onlined his optics finding himself in a cave.

"Well, well , well. Hello there! Welcome back to the land of the living!" Ricochet exclaimed causing him to look in her direction with a nasty glare and then he pointed one of his weapons her way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter 10**

Starscream made multiple failed attempted shots with each of his arm mounted weapons before Ricochet calmly said "Oh knock it off. With that nasty blast ya took yer weapons are probably as fried internally as yer legs are externally."

Hissing in pain, Starscream got a good look at his legs as he slowly and painfully sat up. The femme wasn't exaggerating. His legs, however, weren't the only part of his body that hurt. The dent from earlier was currently causing him a killer helm ache making him groan and clutch the offending area.

"Hey mech, are ya felling okay over there?" Ricochet asked as she moved as if about to approach Starscream.

"Why should I believe you? Stay away from me Autobot!" Starscream yelled while he eyed Ricochet with suspicion.

Ricochet sat back in her original position, brought her servos up in a placating manner, and in a comforting tone of voice said "Okay. Okay. Just take it easy. If it makes ya feel better I'll stay right here in this spot and not come any closer. I only asked 'cause I was worried about yer condition. After all, I saved ya before you were buried alive since you were in no shape ta save yerself."

Starscream listened to Ricochet's speech pattern noticing some slight similarities to the Autobot Jazz. Yet, the only thing that puzzled him was why she saved his life instead of saving herself.

"So Autobot? Why did you even bother to save me? Why didn't you just save yourself?" he asked resting his servos on the cave floor.

"Why did I save you? That's simple, I saved ya because I couldn't just leave ya ta die. My creators raised me better than that." she replied then said "One more thing, would ya please stop calling me Autobot. My designation is Ricochet."

'How can this, Ricochet, seem so kind and compassionate towards a Decepticon like himself despite the war going on?' Starscream thought.

"Do you take me for an idiot Autobo-er, Ricochet? I've experienced your ferocity on the battlefield first hand more than once. Ferocity that seems most unusual for even the most battle hardened seeker. Can you, or will you, explain that?" Starscream said in a scrutinizing tone looking at her with narrowed optics.

With a smile, Ricochet replied "No I do not take ya for an idiot, Starscream. As for my ferocity on the battlefield, that is simply a matter of programming inherited from my Carrier, Solarwind. A small part of me is, in fact, not seeker at all."

"What?" Starscream interrupted "What are you talking about?"

"Like I was sayin' before ya cut me off, my great great grandsire on my Carrier's side was a gladiator from the Pits of Kaon. As a result of bein' one eightth Kaonian I inherited gladitorial combat programmin'." she said laying down on her back shuttering her optics.

"Explains alot." he muttered as he lay back shuttering his optics as well. He figured a nap might ease the pain he was in.

**-Meanwhile Outside the Cave**

Lightspeed and Hawkeye walked along, side by side, looking for the cave their sister was currently trapped in.

"I can't believe you threw that weapon 'Hawk. Who knows what could have happened. You could've ended up blowing Ricochet to shreds with that Primus forsaken thing. It's a miracle that she's still online." Lightspeed ranted his arms waving angrily.

"Calm down 'Speedy. You've been ranting like that since 'Chet contacted us. We'll find her and everything will be fine." Hawkeye said in a calming tone.

"Sorry 'Hawk. You know I'm just worried. I hope we find Ricochet soon." Lightspeed said as the two continued on.

**-A few hours later back in the cave**

Starscream and Ricochet were peacefully napping then Ricochet slowly woke sitting up. Even if she was found by her brothers, her current concerns were for Starscream. He was in no shape to return to the Nemesis on his own meaning she couldn't just leave him behind. Then an idea shot through her processor that would solve the problem. She looked over at Starscream noticing how surprisingly peaceful he looked while reacharging. Groaning in pain, Starscream began to stir awake and slowly sat up.

"Hey there! Are ya feelin' any better, Starscream?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he snapped in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry mech." she said "I was thinkin' that if my brothers find us you wouldn't have ta rot in this cave."

Staring at her with an odd look in his optics, Starscream asked "And why is that? You planning on taking me prisoner when and if they find us?"

"No, Starscream, I'm not plannin' on taking you prisoner. I was thinkin' that I could ask my brothers ta fly ya back to the Nemesis so you can be repaired."

Before Starscream could say anything in response digging was heard from the other side of the cave in. Then two mech voices were heard yelling for Ricochet as well as assurances that everything would be fine. Though Starscream was doubtful, Ricochet sighed with relief.

It took the boys nearly an hour but they soon cleared the boulders blocking the cave entrance. Ricochet stood, walked to the entrance, hugged her brothers quickly then said "I'm glad ta see you guys. Come with me I need yer help."

"What are you talking about, Ricochet?" Lightspeed asked as he and Hawkeye followed Ricochet into the cave. Soon the three of them came upon where Starscream was laying.

"Could you two help me get Starscream back ta the Nemesis? He's injured and needs help." Ricochet pleaded as she was hoping her brothers would help Starscream. Said Decepticon was looking their way with suspicion and doubt.

"No offense, 'Chet but I'm beginning to think that you've been going crazy over all these vorns." Hawkeye replied folding his arms across his chassis. "But I'll help him. I just hope this won't end up biting us in the aft at a later date."

"I'll help him too." Lightspeed stated ignoring the comment about his sister being crazy. Hawkeye effortlessly scooped up Starscream, holding him in his arms 'bridal style', and walked out of the cave with Lightspeed right behind. Upon reaching the outside of the cave they took to the air.

Hissing in pain, Starscream yelled "Will you watch what you're doing you idiot? I'm not cargo."

"Would you perfer I drop you?" Hawkeye inquired with a growl. With that statement Starscream's mouth clicked shut his red optics glaring nastily at the brothers.

As they flew Hawkeye's specialized optics allowed him to spot two familiar Decepticons a few miles ahead of them.

** (B)" 'Speedy, I see Thundercracker and Skywarp ahead of us and they're heading in this direction. Looks like we don't have to fly all the way to the Nemesis. Let's set him down here and head back to Ricochet."(B)**

Lightspeed nodded then the boys gently lowered Starscream to the ground laying him on his back before flying off to rejoin Ricochet. Thundercracker and Skywarp soon spotted Starscream laying on the ground. With utmost care, they lifted their trine leader and carried him the rest of the way back to the Nemesis.


	11. Chapter 11

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter 11**

A week later Ricochet was sitting at a table by herself in the Rec room. Her thoughts were wandering back to her encounter with Starscream. The entire time she was with him he acted as if he needed help from no one and he also kept looking at her with suspicion. Then again many Decepticons seemed suspicious of Autobots. After all such behavior made sense after millions of years of war. Yet, by looking at him she could see right through his tough guy act. Considering how much time he spent around Megatron such an act seemed to also make sense. However she had a feeling in her spark, though she didn't understand how, that there was something different about him.

Just then Wildstar entered the room, grabbed a cube of energon from the dispenser, and sat down at the table Ricochet was at. She set the cube down in front of her, put her elbows on the table, and rested her helm in her servos with a sigh.

Ricochet looked at her cousin and asked "Somethin' the matter, Wildstar?"

Lifting her head out of her servos and meeting Ricochet's optics with her own, she replied "Just a helm ache from a rough week."

"What happened? I wasn't part of the problem, was I?"

"No, Ricochet, your little cave escapade isn't part of the problem." Wildstar grabbed her energon cube, took a sip, then continued "The problem is a certain mech. Sideswipe has been flirting frequently with me since last week. No matter how many times I've told him I wasn't interested in him, he would keep at it. Just a few minutes ago he was flirting with me, in the Med Bay, while I was trying to work."

"You know mechs, Wildstar." Ricochet sighed before she asked "May I suggest somethin'?"

"What?" Wildstar sighed rubbing her aching forehelm.

"Maybe since I picked up some of my vocabular habits from Jazz. You could weaponize wrenches like Ratchet has."

"Seems a little extreme, Ricochet, but I'll consider your suggestion." Wildstar said as she stood up and picked up her energon. Then, with a smile, headed back to the Med Bay.

**-Meanwhile at the Nemesis**

Starscream stood in the middle of his lab lost in thought since it was the only quiet place on the Nemesis he could think. His processor had been wandering on and off since he had returned from being trapped in that cave last week. He came to his lab to work but try as he might his thoughts kept going back to the Autobot femme Ricochet. Why would a Decepticon such as himself keep thinking about an Autobot, whether a femme or not? It was driving him crazy. What had gotten into him?

Megatron was sitting on his throne in the Command Room still stewing over the loss of the weapon destroyed last week. Most Decepticons had scattered to other parts of the Nemesis avoiding their leader like cosmic rust. Soundwave was the only mech in the room with the gunformer and he was silently working at a communications consul. Judging from Megatron's mood, the TIC decided to just continue his work knowing it was only a matter of time until the warlord ordered an attack.

Two weeks later Megatron did precisely that by attacking a hydroelectric dam. While Soundwave handled converting the electric power into energon the Command Trine kept an optic out for Autobots. A short time later Optimus lead the Autobots along with Ironhide, Ricochet, Lightspeed, and Hawkeye to meet the equally small group of Decepticons.

When Starscream alerted Megatron to the approaching Autobots, the Decepticon leader ordered his troops to open fire. Optimus and Ironhide, while evading the Decepticon weapons fire, made their way up the dam to engage Megatron and Soundwave. Ricochet and her brothers, meanwhile, flew up at the Command Trine.

Starscream saw Ricochet come straight at him head on, the very act catching him by surprise, and then the next thing he knew she had kicked him down. He landed on his side a short distance from the energon, Ricochet landing near him, then pointing her left laser at him. Looking him in the optics, she had a feeling she couldn't identify pulsing in her spark. Her brothers, meanwhile, had dealt with Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Short time later, Megatron ordered a retreat causing the Decepticons to scramble off with as much energon as they could carry. As the Decepticons scrambled about Ricochet unsubspaced her dagger and made an attempt to stab Megatron as the warlord flew away his troops close behind. Unfortunately she not only missed but dropped her dagger, tripped, and got it jammed in the side of her thruster.

Short time later the Autobots returned to the Ark. Ricochet lay on a Med Bay berth with Wildstar tending to her thruster. Somehow no one else got even a scratch in the battle. Ratchet grumbled as he tended to Sideswipe who was suffering the results of a prank gone wrong. Said prank had angered Sunstreaker, who had dislocated his own brother's shoulder, after the failed paint related prank colored the yellow lamborghini pink.

"Just what the Pit were you thinking, Sideswipe?" Ratchet growled "I thought you would know better by now than to mess with your brother's paint."

"Would you believe that my original target was Inferno." Sideswipe said with a nervous smile.

Ricochet and Wildstar both snorted with laughter then Ricochet said "At least this time ya got what was comin' to ya."

Ratchet finished with Sideswipe's repairs at the same time Wildstar had finished with Ricochet's. She then handed Ricochet her energon dagger. As Ricochet slid off the berth subspacing her dagger she headed for the Med Bay door. She stopped in front of the door as she caught sight of Sideswipe out of the corner of her optic. Turning around she saw the red hellion heading right for where Wildstar was.

Wildstar was ignoring Sideswipe's flirting as she worked on cleaning her tools. Then Sideswipe reached over and grabbed Wildstars aft giving it a squeeze. Next thing Sideswipe knew a red wrench met the side of his helm causing him to wisely back off. When the sound of a wrench meeting a helm was heard Ratchet smiled. Wildstar stared Sideswipe down,wrench still in servo, as if daring him to try something else. Sideswipe left the Med Bay sliding past Ricochet not looking back. Ricochet turned and left the Med Bay with a smile. It would appear as if Wildstar would be just fine on Earth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter 12**

**-One month later**

Ricochet flew over a desert in Arizona. She had come that way after passing over the Grand Canyon. She was quite taken by not only the size but the inherent beauty surrounding the area. She had come out that way simply for nothing more than sightseeing. Her brothers were out patroling for Decepticons and her cousin was, as usual, working in the Med Bay. Hoping her brothers would stay out of trouble, she continued on her way.

She had hoped this flight would get her processor off the cave in incident that had happened more than a month ago. Why did her thoughts still drift back to Starscream? Though she was currently dating Beachcomber, she didn't see him as anything more than a friend. She had been seeing him for months, making him the Autobot that she had dated the longest. However, when she got back to the Ark she was going to break up with him. She knew he would understand.

As she passed over a plateau she saw something that made her transform to robot mode and come to a sudden stop. There huddled in a shady area of the plateau was Starscream. As she slowly flew closer to him she noticed he was covered in many large dents and scratches. His left wrist was also severly dislocated. As she quietly came up beside him, she noticed he was making repairs to himself with a basic med kit.

Wondering what had happened to him and why he was out here she, out of concern, asked "Starscream? What happened? What are ya doing way out here?"

Upon hearing Ricochet's voice, Starscream dropped the medical tool he was using to tend to a large gash on his left shoulder. Then turning to face her, with a glare, growled "Is something wrong with your optics, Autobot? I am making repairs to myself."

"No nothin' is wrong with my optics, Starscream, I've noticed that you were tryin' ta repair yerself. And like I told ya before, my designation is Ricochet not Autobot. Is it really that hard ta call me by my designation?" she said and then asked "So if yer just makin' repairs ta yerself, why couldn't ya just do it back at the Nemesis? What are ya doin' all the way out here?"

With an annoyed glare Starscream sighed before he said "It's none of your business why I'm out here or how I became injured. So if you don't mind, Ricochet, go away and leave me alone."

There was something wrong Ricochet could feel it in her spark. She heard his sigh. It didn't sound like an annoyed sigh, it sounded more like he was distressed about something. So she stubbornly crossed her arms and said "No, Starscream, I'm not goin' anywhere. I won't just fly off and abandon someone who needs help."

"I don't need help! Especially from someone like you!" Starscream shouted, his wings flaring aggressively, as he pointed his right arm weapon at her.

"If I meant ya harm I would've taken ya down while I slowly approachin' ya or over a month ago when we were trapped in that cave. You also know I'll be able ta avoid yer shot." then she pointed at his arm and said "Seriously, look at yerself. You can't even keep yer arm steady."

Starscream looked at his arm and noticed that it was shaking. Lowering his arm she thought 'She has a point.'

"Fine, if you want to help then go ahead." he huffed picking up the dropped medical tool.

Ricochet knelt down, grabbed ahold of Starscream's left arm, and said "Maybe we should start by doin' something about yer dislocated wrist."

Stiffening at the initial contact he replied "Fine."

Ricochet took a firm but gentle hold of Starscream's left wrist then popped it back into place. Starscream screamed as his wrist popped back into place. Ricochet, who had temporarily turned off her audios, said "Sorry. Should've given ya time ta brace yerself."

Starscream glared at her as she let go of his arm. Then she asked "So ya gonna tell me how ya got in this condition?"

Starscream's wings drooped and his shoulders slumped. Then with a defeated sigh asked "Your not going to let this go are you?"

Ricochet shook her helm then said "I just wanna know 'cause ya shouldn't be all the way out here alone in the shape yer in."

Starscream couldn't explain it, but he could feel it in his spark that her concern for him was genuine. It was as if there was something different about this Autobot, something special. Even though he didn't understand it, the feeling was getting stronger with each encounter. Next thing he knew he, with some apprehension, said "It was Megatron. He was angry over his recent plans failing, and while I was working in my lab he came storming inside it. Next thing I knew, he struck me causing me to fall backwards onto the floor." he took a sharp intake of air through his nose before he continued "Instead of threatening to kill me, like he usually does, he preceeded to savagely beat me. I don't know how a retained consciousness but I saw him leave my lab. Then, though I was in pain, I pushed myself to my pedes, made my way out of the base, transformed, and took to the air. I don't know how and why but somehow I made my it all the way out here."

'All of Starscream's attempted take overs completely made sense now. In the beginning it may of been about power but she doubted it had anything to do with power now. He was scared and just wanted to feel safe again.' Ricochet thought as she watched Starscream make repairs to himself. She could feel her spark calling out to Starscream and she wanted to help him.

"I understand why ya keep trying to usurp Megatron. Yer afraid of him and ya think that if ya kill him, you'll have some measure of safety in yer life." Ricochet said causing Starscream to look her in the optics, with wings flared angrily, before he shouted "Fear Megatron! I do not fear Megatron! I, Starscream, fear no one!"

Ricochet sighed. Starscream's infamous ego and tough guy act was making itself present but somehow kept her patience and said "Starscream, there's no shame in being afraid of Megatron. Yer not the only being in the universe that fears him ya know.

Starscream snorted then replied "Hmph. What about you then, huh? Do you fear Megatron?"

"Yes, Starscream, I do fear Megatron. Not just what he could do ta me but what he could do to my family and friends here on Earth. Yet, I'm not afraid ta admit it." she said with a slight smile.

It seemed as if she could see right through him, but at some strange level he couldn't understand he felt comfortable and safe around her. What was stranger he felt as if he could trust her. "Okay I admit it. I am afraid of Megatron." Starscream said.

With the admittance of his fear it felt as if an enormous weight was lifted off his shoulders. Then he stated "When I kill Megatron and take command of the Decepticons, I won't have to fear or worry about him anymore."

"If ya could've killed Megatron, he would've been gone by now. Ya can't kill Megatron 'cause he's too powerful for ya to handle."

Starscream, who had done what he could for his injuries until he returned to the Nemesis, clenched his fists shaking them angrily before he stopped then sighed "I hate to admit it but your right. There's nothing I can do about it though." he then stood up and said "Thank you, Ricochet. I must be going before that slagger, Megatron, gets angry again." What about her made him trust and open up to her like he did? What made her so different that her very presence caused a strange, but not unpleasent, feeling to pulse through his spark?

'I wouldn't be so sure about bein' unable ta do nothing' Ricochet thought then said "Take care of yerself,Starscream, hopefully next time we see each other it won't be on the battlefield."

Starscream took to the air and transformed. Soon he was out of sight as he headed back towards the Nemesis.

'Shame we must fight one another. If only this war was over.' she thought shaking her helm. She then transformed and flew back towards the Ark. As she flew back a familiar feeling began pulsing through her spark. It was hard to believe but she seemed to be falling for Starscream. She decided she would keep this to herself, for now, until she was absolutely certain.


End file.
